


Bittersweet

by darktimetravelerx



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Change, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marshall Lee Customer, Moody Marshall Lee, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Gumball Is Pretty Much The Same, Prince Gumball Pastry Chef, Sarcastic Comments, Some Plot, Some Tears May Be Shed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of pink, stupid puns, welcome to my hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktimetravelerx/pseuds/darktimetravelerx
Summary: Pink, sweet, and warm were the key factors that Gumball used to create his bakery shop. With the aftertaste of a sour, salty, dangerous encounter with a not-so-close 'pal' of his, leaves him dreading the moment red converse shoes step through his doorway. Complaining and bickering with each other only fuels the dying spark of flame into a warm and dangerous wildfire that adds a whole new meaning to the word 'bittersweet'.





	

At first sight of the bright pink sign, Marshall just about gagged. The faint tune of cheesy lounge music through the glass made his head hurt, but as he carefully read the even brighter pink cursive letters on the bakery window display reading "Bubba's Bakery" he downright lost it.

~*~

Humming along to the lounge music from behind the counter top display case, Gumball rolled his sleeves back up to his elbows for the fourth time that day. Adjusting his appearance with the ill-defined reflection that the glass display provided he brushed a curly strand of his bright pink hair behind his ear. Business in the dainty shop has been low for the past two months. It's nothing to be worrying about but he couldn't help the feeling of dread weighing him down. Smiling nervously at his reflection Gumball straightened when someone studying his window display closely, fell into his field of vision.

_Please be a customer, please be a customer._

The well-known ring of the bells attached to the door frame as the door was creaked open, caused a spark of excitement to course through his body. Only for it to be smothered at distinguishing the being that Marshall Lee was.

"What, no 'Welcome to Bubba's Bakery!'?" the dusky haired male spoke up, using jazz hands at mentioning the shocked pastry chef's greetings.

"Why are you here?" He inquired after passing over his initial shock. Letting the glass door shut behind him Marshall only rolled his eyes and practically floated over to the display case, eyeing the colorful and elegant treats. After spotting a cupcake with bright red frosting in the form of a rose and saving that for later he leaned in on the glass; setting elbows on it and hands supporting his chin, grinning as he noticed the ridiculously hair colored man back away slightly.

"Just stopping by to meet a pal" he answered, batting his eyelashes. "It's been, what, two centuries?"

"Three years." He corrected, flattening his spotless white apron. Lee's eyebrows only fell, bored.

 _It's always specifics with this nerd_. Marshall began to regret entering the frilly shop in hopes of ruffling the owner. Tapping at his chin lightly in thought as he stared down at the cakes and treats through the glass, he failed to notice that an 'ahem' was directed towards him across the counter.

"Marshall, did you want something?" Huffing at being ignored yet again, Gumball hesitated at tapping his arm.

"Sure I'll have the rose cupcake" he sighed, pushing off the glass and fishing for his wallet with a pale hand making a stark contrast against the black of his ripped jeans. Nodding, Gumball picked up one of the fancy napkins beside the other utensils on the glass top and slid the back open with practiced grace. He loved to bake, it has always been his passion to open up a bakery some day and to finally have that until this day had him giddy and cheerful at home. Every morning as he walked up to the bright pink shop a smile made it's way to his usually stern expression. Even if a rude customer stopped by or a batch of rowdy children sprinted their way to the door, he always had a smile and a treat to share. As long as he was in _his_ shop, he was at home.

"These things aren't expensive are they?" Marshall asked, counting his money with his eyebrows furrowed. _Five dollars and a nickel, you can't even afford an energy bar._ Marshall continued to chastise himself mentally as Gumball just rolled his eyes and dropped down to his jean clad knees, picking up one of the rose-shaped cupcakes with tongs and set it on the napkin in his other hand. Gently setting the pastry before the moody male and closing the back in one go he finally spoke up,

"This one's on the house." He knew that his shop was running low on money, but when a customer, even if it was a customer like Marshall, an act of kindness was always shared in his bakery. _I can get the money later, maybe if I jog instead of using my car I can same gas money._

"Thanks, Bubba!" Turning on his red converse heels, Lee easily glided to one of the tables. To his horror, the seats were also pink and the table was full of intricate designs of lace and sprinkles. _I wouldn't be surprised if his underwear were pink._ Sucking up his disgust and pride, the picture of a twenty-five-year-old male, who acted like a moody teen sometimes, wearing dark clothing while sitting in a pink shop with his bottom lip sticking out summed up the scene. "I can hear you giggling you girly dork"

"And I can see you pouting over there the dark king of the shadows." Gumball wiped his hands clean with a spare cloth behind the counter, "I swear I can see the smoke coming out of your ears" He chuckled some more. "I don't giggle"

"Oh, my bad for interpreting this "hehe hehe" as a giggle" When mimicking the other's action he put up a hand to cover his mouth halfway while curling a strand of his dark hair between his fingers only for it to fall at the end of this sentence in a blank expression.

 _Very funny_. "I'll be in the back"

"I'm just stating the obvious, Bubba"

Huffing and mumbling all the way to the freezer the pink stranded male found himself lost and confused in why he headed towards this direction.

"Ugh!" snatching up a washcloth that somehow found its way onto the tiled floor, Bubba stomped back into the front of his shop.

"You know, this stuff is really good. I thought it was one of those cakes that look good but taste like paper."

"You can't make a compliment and then spice it up with salt"

"Hm, I find it bittersweet, gumdrop," crumpling the napkin up into a ball and tossing it into Gumball's face, "have a nice day!" he was out of the shop. Crossing his arms over his chest, Gumball watched with abhorrence as Marshall showed off his crossed fingers with a wild grin plastered on his face through the window display.

_Ha ha, laugh it up you twit._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh by dear gods of Olympus what was I thinking?  
> Enjoy this hell of pastry goods. Once you enter, there is no going back.


End file.
